


hobnob

by y_JZ



Series: saxifrage时间序列 [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, パージク, ランヴェ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Summary: （前日談。）
Relationships: Lancelot/Vane (Granblue Fantasy), Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: saxifrage时间序列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784392





	hobnob

**Author's Note:**

> （前日談。）

齐格飞很厉害。兰斯洛很清楚齐格飞桑很厉害。齐格飞厉害之一，就是齐格飞的厉害没有终点。  
“兰斯洛我跟你说啊、你在团里的后援会——”  
后援会。训练任务之余团员们自发的那些同好会是这么叫来着。兰斯洛早知道，并不吃惊。他越来越能招架重剑劈斩，所以齐格飞相应提升难度，采取精神攻击——齐格飞名下也有一个那种后援会，兰斯洛想参加却遭婉拒。绝对不是因为碍于兰斯洛那个副团长身份。兰斯洛被认为根本没必要拿个什么会员证。他找维恩诉苦。维恩竟然说，嗯，就只有兰酱绝对用不着那个吧。兰斯洛本人经过这样一次小小的众叛亲离，现在应付几个来回恩师拿徒弟当谈资的精神攻击，小意思了。就算齐格飞拿兰斯洛出门巡逻时被半条街的姑娘大姐老婆婆拿花啊苹果啊刚出炉火烫酥脆曲奇饼扔兰斯洛这种偶发意外事件当下酒菜，兰斯洛反而比撑着咬碎饼干嚼烂苹果咽下去更畅快干杯。来自齐格飞的，齐格飞给予兰斯洛的，从不是伤害苦痛，从来是激励与理想与希望。  
“帕西瓦也有一个。”  
“可能因为我们同为您的副手。”  
“哦？跟我有关的吗？”  
一个团长两个副团长，仿佛一位国王两位王储。约瑟夫陛下只有弟弟卡尔阁下。齐格飞任命两员副职，不浪费任何一个最得力部下、最优秀人才，可称道齐格飞贤明，也可以说齐格飞懒惰。齐格飞是有点懒，兰斯洛觉得齐格飞老爱迟到的不良习惯算成懒就得了。齐格飞是那么厉害，他一旦动真格发懒，在坐拥恐怖强大黑龙与庇荫繁荣星晶兽的这个小国家，需要打点的事情光靠两个能干部下就人手不足。齐格飞平时犯点懒，但所有事情团长副团长三个分一分、刚刚好，那齐格飞的懒也是懒成了一种智慧的厉害。  
“人都有好胜心的。”  
骑士团中不少人对帕西瓦敬而远之，除了那些人，愿意追随帕西瓦的也是有不少人。有脑筋活络的大胆推测，会不会就那么一帮人跟着威尔士三太子回国了。兰斯洛冻住那推测者的酒杯和活跃思维。他不同意毫无根据的臆测。花费人生一半长度的留学，只有那个帕西瓦自己知道什么时候毕业，旁人猜不准。不看好帕西瓦的是旁人。支持帕西瓦的是旁人。兰斯洛是旁人。连明察秋毫的齐格飞也是旁人。兰斯洛对此深信不疑。  
“那你俩下次什么时候练手？我再给你们当裁判。”  
齐格飞的话和他的剑一起压下来。上次齐格飞当裁判，兰斯洛又跟帕西瓦打平。打完了兰斯洛两柄剑在手里对搓，帕西瓦同在那边左肩扛家伙右膀甩开来，没打到你死我活也就是灵魂还有点不安分的两个人，眼神一对，心有灵犀。帕西瓦叫阵，兰斯洛先锋，齐格飞笑呵呵，行啊行啊两个一起来。问归问，齐格飞其实并不关心兰斯洛和帕西瓦谁胜谁负。兰斯洛觉得自己也是差不多想法。输掉也无所谓——要是真这么想了铁定让那个帕西瓦识破，兰斯洛就得头疼怎么整理随滔天怒火往兰斯洛头顶盖的各种严厉批评。帕西瓦认为兰斯洛对他人守时与否总是挑剔，兰斯洛则认为帕西瓦对所有人包括帕西瓦他自己的任何方面罗嗦了不止一点。帕西瓦话够难听，中听的道理不见少，但又不可能拜托维恩来帮忙整理兰斯洛听进去一部分道理的脑子。  
“齐格飞桑、您最近……”  
兰斯洛忙着对话和对招，齐格飞加快攻势，兰斯洛便难以兼顾。  
“对啊最近我挺闲的。”  
齐格飞刚结束一轮国内暗访，现在算出差后轮休。  
有旅行经过王都的预言家宣称，下个雨季会有飓风雷暴来袭，对整个国家造成巨大危害。心系百姓的执政官紧急请示千百年来保佑国家的星晶兽，得到基本等于神明的可爱少女保证，雨的确会下很大，但不至于决堤或建筑倒塌。为以防万一，国王陛下速遣骑士团长再次巡视，得到各地安稳无大异常的报告。  
这个国家的管理层就是这样运转，即使文官里有几位令兰斯洛忍不住为他们尊贵脚下光亮地面再打一层晶莹冰蜡，总体上来说，这个国家会一直这样运转下去，不畏大风大雨，一直，像齐格飞一直是黑龙骑士团团长那样。齐格飞一直当团长，他手下就算有两个副团长，两个副团长不分胜负，也没什么好伤脑筋的。就是两个里有个赢的，赢的那个也不会取代齐格飞当团长。  
“闲起来无聊，就顺手调查了一下，你那个后援会原来是从宫中开到团里的分部，总部、兰斯洛后援会总长，你猜是谁？”  
兰斯洛屏息，猜不中。他要先闪过齐格飞的剑。  
反正不是维恩。维恩不在王宫那边值班站岗，应该接触不到那个什么总部。  
“是伊莎贝拉。”  
兰斯洛双剑交错，抵在喉前。  
执政官大人果然心系百姓。连区区无名乡野出身骑士也没放过。伊莎贝拉大人真是个好人。  
“她最近修改会规，说是不能同时参加帕西瓦那个，我就伤脑筋了，你俩我都支持的。”  
“您是帕西瓦后援会会员吗？！”  
兰斯洛大喝。  
“没当成。不知道为什么，就是不让。帕西瓦那家伙明面上就对伊莎贝拉有意见，伊莎贝拉因而更看好你，这还说得通。我到底是哪里不行了。”  
兰斯洛没办法回答齐格飞的问题。维恩不也没解释清楚兰斯洛碰壁的原因。正好像为人正直讲话直白的帕西瓦对伊莎贝拉有的意见，因为帕西瓦从不挑明是什么意见，兰斯洛甚至遗憾帕西瓦这么个人却还抱有无谓的偏见。不过伊莎贝拉对齐格飞也有点意见，比如面圣迟到、衣冠不整、功高震主——“陛下既然亟需齐格飞执行诸项要务，不如令其卸下骑士团重担”——伊莎贝拉曾建议新编骑士团，立新团长。毕竟齐格飞只有一个，再厉害，也不能厉害到分成十个组一支小队；底下有够格的年轻人，该给予他们上升空间。伊莎贝拉心好，齐格飞没不满，约瑟夫陛下也表示可议，只不过兰斯洛宁愿埋伏议会厅门口，等着被帕西瓦用头梳赶过来的齐格飞，在齐格飞不得动弹任由帕西瓦整衣领时，争分夺秒为齐格飞讲解守时的重要性。帕西瓦似乎也更愿意维持现状，说是不打破理想的构图。构图。贵族子弟饱读诗书，还要学画画，普通人家孩子和他们真不是站在一根起跑线上。  
“那今天就到这里。”  
兰斯洛惊骇的气势反成为他被击破的入刀缺口。之后齐格飞边聊边打，最后照旧点到兰斯洛要害，点评兰斯洛又有进步。兰斯洛心中自省，聊得比以前多，是有点进步，而且还是在齐格飞一波连一波的精神攻击下……对齐格飞来说就只是闲聊，还都是新话题。那些放在酒桌上讲还差不多的事情。  
雨季结束后就是王都下町的夏夜祭，到时需要骑士团调派人手协助祭典运作、加强维护治安，相对地，轮岗计划布置得当的话，或许可以腾出时间让团里大家有半天一天休息。  
朝有维恩等着的食堂走的路上，齐格飞听了兰斯洛接下来的工作目标，为表支持兰斯洛工作，答应如果兰斯洛找到合适时间几个人聚齐，就齐格飞做东喝一晚。兰斯洛干劲更足。他还想起来，下次喝酒，正好可以把维恩正式介绍给帕西瓦认识，让帕西瓦认清现实，帕西瓦一直以为的、一夜之间就整理干净远胜狗窝堪比龙洞直逼魔窟兰斯洛房间的那个可爱精灵、是实实在在的兰斯洛的那个维恩。

fin


End file.
